


Just you

by Megumis_gf_asf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hawaii Five-0, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/pseuds/Megumis_gf_asf
Summary: Okay guys this is my gift to my bff to teach her how to write love confessions because she doesn't know shit. Please excuse me making a non-anime ff, I promise the next one will be anime!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Just you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/gifts).



> Stella, this is for you, with a lot of love. Learn.

"Aaaaand, where do you think you're going?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood on the door.

"Save Danno, what kind of a question is that?!" Steve answered back almost sounding offended by the absurdity of the question.

"And you do realize that you might get yourself killed right?" Max asked once again trying to knock some sense into Steve's brain.

It didn't work.

"So? It's worth dying for the person you love" Steve shrugged his shoulders as he secured his vest in place.

"Besides, do you seriously think I'll die so easily?" Steve continued, smirking at his friend.

"With that head of yours? Yes. One thousand percent yes" Max just deadpan responded at Steve who just shrugged his shoulders.

"If I don't come back dead or alive go save Danno" he said quickly at his sister who was standing at the door, kissed her forehead and left.

Max started following him but Mary's hand stopped him. 

"Stop. He needs to do this. Let him" she just gave him a sharp look, same face her brother did and he submitted.

_You better come back alive Steve._

~meanwhile~

Steve was speeding through the streets to get to the abandoned warehouse. Nothing quite mattered to him right then and there.

_Just let Danno be safe God._

That was all he was thinking as he stopped the car in front of the warehouse. He went out, not even a hint of hesitation in his step as he went inside the run down building and looked around, guns already in hand.

"You know, that's not very nice. Entering someone else's territory with your guns already out? This just shows that you're ready to kill everyone..."

"Or die" The voice said as he felt a blade on his neck.

"Bold of you to assume that I'm not ready to die" Steve smirked and grabbed the hilt of his small knife and stabbed the man behind him on his thigh, making him drop the knife he had against his troat. The man let out a yell and before anyone could load their gun, Steve pulled out his guns and proceeded to commit a mini masacre, killing everyone with an unknown face.

"Danny? You okay?" he asked panting as he looked at his partner who was laughing, still tied up in his chair.

"I didn't expect anything less from you Steve" he smiled at Steve as he walked towards him.

"Come on, the guys have missed you" he said softly as he started untying his back. 

"God, I've missed my wrists." Danny laughed as he rubbed them and went to untie his feet. 

"Stop it, I'll untie you" Steve slapped his hand and gave him a sharp glare, before kneeling down and untying the ropes there as well.

"Can you walk?" Steve asked as he stood up and looked down at his partner.

"No, carry me bridal style" Danny said, his voice full of sarcasm. 

Which sarcasm Steve apparently didn't pick up on, as he went to wrap his arm around Danny's knees.

"Steve what are you doing?! I was joking!" he yelled as he pulled his knees flush against the chair.

"Oh" Steve realized what he had almost done and slightly blushed as he rose up to his feet and Danny followed him.

"Hey-" Danny went to say something but was abruptly stopped as he heard a gunshot and suddenly Steve was lying on the floor, blood spilling around his head.

"NO! STEVE!" he yelled as he kneeled down, grabbing his gun and finishing of the guy that was barely alive to shoot him.

"Steve, no please stay with me, I'm calling an ambulance right now" Danny tried keeping Steve alive though he knew that there wasn't much hope.

"It's nice. Dying in the hands of the person you l-" Steve's voice trailed off as he fell limp in Danny's arms right as the ambulance pulled up.

"No. I love you. You can't just die" Danny kept crying over Steve's body.

"Danny!" Mary's voice rang in the empty warehouse as she rushed to him and hugged him tight as the paramedics took Steve's body into the ambulance.

"I'll go with him" Danny sniffled and tried getting up but Mary just held him tighter.

"Max is waiting for him at the hospital, you need sleep and medical attention. You'll go see him after you're back in shape. Okay? Max will be informing us for everything so don't worry" she smiled at him and Danny nodded as he got up.

"Come on, let's go home" Mary said as she patted his back and together they walked out of the building.

~timeskip~

"I have good news and bad news. The good news are that we managed to stabilize him but the bullet hit his cerebellum where the brain and spine connect so it's a miracle he isn't dead right now. The bad news are that he is in a coma and we unfortunately don't know how much time it will take for him to wake up." the doctor concluded as he looked at the three people in front of him. 

"Got it. Thank you doctor" Max nodded his head and the doctor left.

"Great. Fuck you Steve" Danny growled and looked inside the room where Steve was lying.

"Well, at least he's alive. That's better than nothing right?" Mary tried cheering Danny up but to no avail.

"I'll be staying with him, you guys can go back to the station, just inform the others" Danny deadpan said and looked at his friends.

"Are you sure? You're not just doing this to slack off?" Mary asked him and Danny just gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look, making the girl just raise her hands and laugh in fake surrender.

"Good luck. We'll talk tomorrow" Max patted his shoulder and the two left. Danny sighed and looked inside the room before walking in. He looked at his partner, best friend, crush lay there, wires goint into and out of his skin everywhereand his chest barely moving up and down, reminding Danny that he was still alive.

"God damn you Steve why do you have to do this to me?! Why?!" Danny whined as he sat on the chair next to the bed, taking Steve's hand in his own softly and kissing the knuckles.

"I'll wait for you Steve. Forever" he whispered softly and laid his head on the bed next to his arm.

And slowly the days passed. Painfully slow in Danny's opinion. In the beginning there was nothing new. Just Steve laying motionless on the bed sleeping. But after the first month Danny saw changes. 

Steve's heart beat a little more, his chest rose just a bit more, his eyes moved under his eyelids a little more.

And Danny was grasping every ounce of hope from those changes.

Maybe Steve would finally wake up.

And his wish finally came true.

"Come ooooon Steveee, wake uuuuup" he kept whining as he looked at the TV.

"Fine, I'm up" Steve's voice came out raspy, making Danny snap his head around so fast he thought he'd dislocate it.

"STEVE! YOU'RE UP!" he yelled as he hugged him the best he could so he wouldn't hurt him.

"I love you too" Steve said softly in Danny's ear while hugging him.

"Eh?! Wh-wh-what?!" Danny pulled back, a huge blush on his face as he looked everywhere except Steve's eyes.

"You heard me. When I got shot. You said that you loved me and that I couldn't die. And I wanted to tell you that I love you too." Steve confessed while smiling at Danny who ws just about to die from embarrasment.

"You, you mean it right? This is not just one of your jokes right?" Danny asked cautiously while looking at the man.

"I have never been more serious in my life Danny" Steve smiled and Danny just smiled.

"Stupid. You don't know how much I've been wanting to kiss you!" Danny cried as he said so, finally letting out all the truth he had been holding in.

"Then do it. Kiss me. We both deserve it" and that was all it took for Danny to look up at Steve and lean in softly, placing his hand on his cheek and kissing him softly.

"Ehem, uh, excuse us" a voice from the door made them break the kiss as Danny turned around to see Max and Mary standing there smiling at them.

"High time you got together" Max smirked as they walked in.

"Oh shut up" Steve snapped at him but smiled nevertheless.

"Fine fine. Good to see you good bro" he nodded and smiled at Steve who smiled back.

"Good to see you all too" he breathed out as Mary tackled him in a hug.


End file.
